herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Chidori
'''Kaname Chidori '''is the main female protagonist of the light novel and anime series ''Full Metal Panic!. ''She is a 16 year old high school student of whom Sousuke Sagara is tasked with protecting by Mithril. Kaname appears to be a "normal" girl at first glance. However, the discovery of her Whispered abilities attracts the attention of terrorist organizations. As a result, Sousuke has been assigned by Mithril to protect her. While Sousuke Sagara's battle intuition generally saves her from dangerous situations, she often considers Sousuke's instincts an irritant in daily high school events, leading to countless comical situations. Nonetheless, she and Sousuke continue to grow closer, to the point where they have expressed their feelings for each other.Kaname's Whispered abilities also grant her an inherent knowledge (but not necessarily understanding) of advanced mathematics and science. It is no surprise then, that she consistently achieves top scores in these subjects at school. Her abilities as a whispered, however, are a bit buggy. She does not know her full abilities, and also sometimes enters a near-trance, where she understands Black Technology completely. After a point in the series, she makes it obvious to herself that she likes Sousuke, but that doesn't stop her from hitting him with her Harisen. Kaname is very easy to anger, especially considering Sousuke's antics. A humorous comment made by Kurz Weber about her anger was when he saw her lose her temper and commented, "What happened to my angel?" A majority of the stunts pulled by Sousuke will cause Kaname to go into a rage fit and either hit Sousuke or chew him out. However she has a soft spot for him and when he does a good job she will often cook for him or give him a compliment.__TOC__ Background In the light novels, it is mentioned that her father and younger sister live in New York, United States. Her mother died of cancer roughly 4 years before the start of the series. Shortly after that Kaname ran away from home but returned the next day. Kaname's relationship with Shizu, her late mother and Ayame, her younger sister, is apparently friendly, but she is more tense towards her father, Shunya, who works for the United Nations as its environmental High Commissioner. Her late mother's family also seems to have strained relations with the Chidori family, at least until her grandfather from that side makes amends. Because of her sensitive past, she developed a tough-lady attitude, which has helped her deal with her past and survive several life-threatening situations. In the novel A Dancing Very Merry Christmas and in the Full Metal Panic! Anime Mission fan book, it is also revealed that she shares her birthday with Tessa on December 24, 1984 (Christmas Eve). Kaname lives alone in her own apartment across from the complex which Sousuke Sagara lives in. She takes on multiple part-time jobs and sometimes invites friends to join her, which often ends with a catastrophe because of Sousuke. She began attending Jindai High School at the age of 15 and is currently in her second year. She leads a normal lifestyle and is the class representative and vice president. She is quite popular at school. However, after Sousuke is transferred to her class, her life is turned upside down and she becomes involved in various Mithril operations. Kaname's bravery and determination came to a head in the climax of the novel Continuing on My Own. Following Sousuke's defeat by the hands of Leonard Testarossa, she gives herself up to Leonard and Amalgam to save his life. As she is picked up by the Belial's giant hand, she whispers something to Sousuke before being whisked off. After being taken by Leonard, she is imprisoned by Amalgam at an island villa. In the novel Come Make My Day, Sousuke arrives at the island in order to save her, but is unable to do so as she is taken away in a helicopter. In the most recent novel, Semaru Nick of Time, the origin of the Whispered is revealed to be caused by an accident during a Soviet experiment using an Omni-Sphere that occurred on December 24, 1984, when all the Whispered were born. Leonard Testarossa takes Kaname back to the Omni-Sphere after recovering from wounds in Come Make My Day. She is then forced to resonate with Sophia, a key Whispered, who overtakes Kaname's personality. Under Sophia's control, Kaname is shown the illusion of shooting and killing Tessa and Sousuke, and then leaves with Leonard for Merida Island, where Amalgam has built a machine to utilize the final ability of the Whispered. Gallery !Chidori.Kaname.full.988649.jpg 44225320e9ca95427f89f0298f4a3076a36917a0.jpg C62e9d613cb4071ec03a3f0568324c50bb8891fb.jpg FMP Fumoffu-08.jpg Kaname (0).jpg Kaname (7).jpg Kaname (8).jpg Kaname (17).jpg Kaname (20).jpg Kaname (21).jpg Kaname (55).jpg Z (41).jpg External links * http://fullmetalpanic.wikia.com/wiki/Kaname_Chidori Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Tomboys